Powerfully Weak
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: Remus gives Lucius a lesson about the danger of underestimating those who appear to be weak. This is a threesome fic in the LM/RL/SB way. You know what to expect.


For Andraste Straton, who has been the nicest, sweetest person to me by giving me filthy ideas :D She is my personal cheerleader in every way. Too bad I can't ship her over here with me :(

This is a threesome story concerning Lucius/ Remus and Remus/Sirius so, if you can't handle that or the paring in general, you have been warned. Rest assured, Remus and Sirius will still be together :D

**Powerfully Weak**

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy was a god.<p>

There was no other explanation to describe the power he had. A single glance could move a sea of obnoxious students out of he way. Carefully chosen words could win arguments and professors alike. Whispered demands lured young women and men whenever he wanted, to do whatever he wished.

Lucius Malfoy was a god and he knew it.

There was one person who had captivated his attention recently. It was a petty attraction, someone he could have in passing and move on to the next person. It just affected him how much Remus Lupin could do better than Sirius Black if he really wanted. There was also the added fantasy that the boy would be so compliant, so willing to be fucked by Lucius.

So when he caught both Gryffindors almost devouring each other in a hidden alcove one evening, well, Lucius couldn't resist to make an offer.

'Twenty points from Gryffindor each,' he said and smiled as Lupin pushed the Idiot off of him. 'Fifty points for participating in indecent activities and a detention for you, Lupin.' It was all so easy…

…until the Idiot decided to open his mouth. 'Fifty points! You can't do that, Malfoy.' Sirius Black glared back, ignoring the bulge in his trousers and the way Remus was elbowing him to be quiet. Oh yes, Lupin could do better than _that_.

'Open that mouth again and I assure you Gryffindor House will be confused as to why they have such few points.' If only Black had stayed with Potter, Lucius would have been able to bend the younger boy over the desk and simply fuck him there.

'We didn't mean to get in the way of your ego, sorry.' Lucius felt a jolt in his gut as Lupin spoke, then bowed his head to look up through his eyelashes as he apologized. Lucius' mind raced with images of submission, of Lupin being completely powerless as Lucius forced him into bed.

'As far as I'm concerned, we haven't done anything that warrants any punishment. Now get the hell out of the way!' Black shoved his way past Lucius but Lupin wasn't quick enough, stumbling back when Lucius reached out, an arm curling around his waist holding him still.

Lucius could have thought Lupin was scared if not for the fact that his were eyes focused on his lips, breath hitching like Lucius' did after someone gave his cock a tentative lick.

'I would be glad to retract my decisions if you decide to comply with me.' A hand slid down Lupin's thigh, then slid back up to the curve of his arse. 'I would hate to think of what your punishment would be if anyone happened to know how you two were here to charm the walls with…' Lucius looked over his shoulder, reading the notes they had left behind. 'A charm that would show rather obscene comments about a certain house.'

Lucius was pleased to see Black's eyebrows furrow. He was considering the offer. If there was anything that Black hated the most, the disruption of a prank was it.

A new strategy came to mind.

He moved closer to Lupin, lips brushing lightly on his ear. 'One night. It's all I want. One night with you.' Lucius stared at Black before adding, 'You can bring the idiot.'

'Go fuck yourself! Remus, let's go.' Black was moving around like caged animal, a reaction Lucius was far too used to seeing when his father was angry as well.

Lupin stood speechless, which Lucius took as a good sign. He needed to go in for the kill.

'Give yourself to me and I'll give you everything you need to continue your juvenile adventures around the castle. Potion ingredients, books…' As Black sputtered indignantly, Lucius grinned in triumph as he felt the thin chest in his arms heave with a gasp.

'No detentions? No running to your Head of House like a first year?' said Lupin, who had turned his head to look up at Lucius.

Tightening his hold and staring straight into brown eyes, Lucius whispered, 'Not if you let me fuck you.'

'We said no!' said Sirius before lunging forwards, yanking Lupin with him and out of the classroom.

If Lupin hadn't turned to look at Lucius just before leaving the room, Lucius would have probably given up.

It was only matter of time.

* * *

><p>It was still dark when Remus woke up since the moonlight was still hitting Sirius' curtains. He had too much on his mind. Too many questions. Too much curiosity.<p>

It wasn't the prospect of sleeping with Malfoy, nor was it the alluring catch of having free reign of the castle. Remus knew how to read people and he had seen what Malfoy truly wanted.

Malfoy wanted to control Remus. Actually, dominate was a more accurate term. He wanted to leave Remus so helpless and used afterwards that he wouldn't be able to function.

Remus wasn't stupid, nor was he weak or compliant. He'd show Malfoy that by using his own method against him.

Now the only thing Remus had to do was convince Sirius…

He quietly got out of his bed, regretting the decision when his feet touched the stone floor but hurriedly ran over and into the warmth inside the curtains around Sirius' bed. The boy was still asleep, shirtless even though the air around the room was freezing.

Remus crawled into bed, lifting one of Sirius' legs to use as a makeshift blanket over his lower body. He ran his fingers down Sirius' chest, over his stomach in the way Sirius liked the most. Not long after, the animagus sleepily cracked an eye open, smiled, and wrapped an arm around Remus' waist to bring him closer.

'Wus 'rong?' Sirius' voice was deep and sleepy, winning first place as Remus' favorite sound ever.

'Imagine all we could do if we never got caught,' murmured Remus into the warm skin. Light kisses were Sirius' favorite as well.

'No.' Fully awake now, there was no doubt Sirius knew what Remus was talking about.

Without missing a beat, Remus shifted until he hovered over Sirius, dipping his head to run his tongue over the hard chest. 'I don't mind, you know.' A nipple was Remus' center of attention, and the sounds coming out of Sirius' mouth indicated that he was falling.

'But…I don't want him to touch you.' A low moan was ripped from Sirius and he was momentarily lost in the pleasure of being teased.

'You'll be there,' breathed Remus. 'You'll watch it all. You'll help me come, would you?' Face now hovering over Sirius' cock, it was only a matter of…

'Please…' Remus said before licking the underside in a slow, long swipe of his tongue.

And as Sirius lifted himself up and nodded frantically, Remus understood Malfoy's need for control.

* * *

><p>They both met Lucius in a room the older boy had arranged. He would never reveal how much he offered a particular Head Boy to leave the room, or how the same boy was currently enjoying two Slytherin girls at this particular moment.<p>

'You're late. I was certain you'd not want to continue.' Lucius left out the _because you are cowards _out wisely. He had them there, no need to kill his chances.

'We agreed, didn't we?' Black, as always, answered first. It amazed Lucius how such a brilliant, clever person like Remus (Lucius acknowledged that, given the circumstance, it was polite on his part to used his given name) could let another person speak for him.

'Perhaps you could learn an important lesson from your friend. The power of silence overrides the obnoxious stupidity that comes out of your mouth, Black.' Lucius smiled as he saw an elegant chin tense with furry.

Before the idiot could react, however, Remus merely touched Black's elbow, instantly deflating the hooligan. He turned towards Remus like an obedient mutt waiting for further instructions.

That small, seemingly insignificant gesture made Lucius' cock stir. He felt a hot flush when Remus leaned in closely towards Black to whisper something in his ear, earning himself a nod. Remus brought a hand up to cup Black's face and kissed him on the side of his mouth.

Always the dramatic, Black practically devoured Remus' mouth in one swift move, both of their mouths working together almost frantically. Before pulling away, Black inserted his tongue back in again, caressing the top of Remus' mouth before breaking the kiss, and then turned to gave Lucius a glare.

Black moved away from Remus, leaving the boy standing slightly awkward by himself. Lucius' eyes roamed over Remus. He was tall but skinnier than Lucius was, which made him wonder if he would be able to feel Remus' bones when he touched him. He had soft hair, if the way the fringe casually fell over his forehead indicated.

But it was his stare, the look of uncertainty mixed with curiosity that made Lucius move and mentally moan.

As Lucius walked towards him, he could see Remus lick his lips nervously, eyes searching for Black. Black gave him another nod, and moved towards the end of the bed to lean on the bedpost.

Lucius stood before Remus and wasted no time in dragging the boy to kiss him roughly, teeth biting his lower lip while he used his right hand keep his head in place. Lucius' admitted it was bad form to act so desperate but when Remus bit his lip back, it took all of Lucius' strength to keep himself from loosing control before breaking apart.

'Get on the bed,' Lucius ordered. He would never admit how much that sly, calculating look Remus gave him as he brushed past him affected him. Lucius turned to glare at Sirius. 'Make yourself useful and help him.'

Remus sat on the edge on the bed, body leaning towards Sirius unconsciously. His eyes, those beautiful light brown eyes opened wide as he noticed Lucius removing his robes. There was no sound except the rustle of clothing and the soft pants from the two younger boys.

Lucius loved it.

Sirius began to pull Remus' shirt off, finally managing to move his limbs from his position by the bed. He might be letting Malfoy fuck his boyfriend but he was the one who made Remus' breath come faster as he undressed him.

Soon enough, Remus was pushed back onto the bed with Sirius sucking his neck dutifully. Red, wet marks marred one side of his neck as Sirius tilted his head in the opposite direction. It was glorious, and Remus was only conscious of Sirius' mouth when he felt the bed dip at his side.

Lucius pushed the Idiot away forcefully and Remus had to suppress a chuckle as he imagined what a hard, tussle haired and glaring Sirius would look like if he opened his eyes. His laughter turned into a startled gasp as a mouth latched onto his chest.

It didn't suck or lick at his skin like Sirius did. Instead, it left wet patches, moving from one spot to another. Each time the mouth moved, cool air dried the place where it had been, which made Remus' entire body tremble.

Remus knew what Lucius wanted. He was trying to force him to forget about Sirius, to focus only on what Lucius could make him feel.

Too bad he underestimated Remus John Lupin.

A swift, calculated move had Remus straddling a very disgruntled looking Lucius, who was trying to pin him down again. Remus took advantage of his new position and rocked against the body underneath him. He tilted his head back, neck and bruises exposed for Lucius to see, triumph filling his chest as Lucius' breath quickened.

'Turn around,' said Lucius as he tried to sit up. Remus obeyed, glad when he noticed that Sirius was behind him all along. No matter how hard he fought the idea, Sirius' hard cock was proof of just how much he enjoyed the display.

'Seeing his face while you fuck him is part of the allure, Malfoy.' Sirius only managed to remove his shirt, but the bulge in his trousers looked so painful that Remus swiftly open them for him.

Lucius made no response, as if Sirius wasn't in the same room, and aligned himself to push up into Remus.

Remus had his mouth firmly placed on Sirius' lips but as Lucius buried himself deeper into him, he let his mouth fall open, face contorting into pleasurably painful expression.

Faster than he imagined, Remus was trying desperately to stave off the effects of being wildly taken by Lucius. The older boy was relentless, hips snapping without pause again and again. Once or twice did a tiny noise slip out of his mouth but aside from that, he spoke nothing else.

Sirius, on the other hand, swore he would explode in a boneless, come soaked heap as he saw how Remus' hips rose and fell against Malfoy. They both were kneeling on the mattress now, with Remus' arms over and behind Malfoy's neck.

Seeing an adorably aroused and lost Sirius, Remus reached out to drag his head down, whimpering in just the right way when he felt a hot mouth sucking dutifully.

It was better than Remus had planned. Lucius was beginning to thrust wildly and uncontrolled into him. He still didn't make any noise, but the flush of red on his face, neck and chest let Remus know he was close to coming but was fighting it.

Remus felt a moment of delicious power when he flicked his tongue over a delicate ear, a high pitched keen making its way into it and down Lucius' groin.

Lucius bucked, _hard_. Remus arched his back fully and as Lucius pulled out, he tightened his inner muscles the moment Lucius thrust back in.

Two hands slapped into Remus' chest as Lucius' orgasm hit him so unexpectedly, so powerful that he forgot to breathe momentarily. Harsh pants filled the room, along with the soft sucking of Sirius' mouth. But Lucius heard none of it, anger filling his head so much it was a shock his veins didn't explode.

The fucking bastard had made Lucius come first.

And now that same bastard was smiling, no, grinning lusciously at Lucius as he moved atop the idiot, his facial expression leaving no doubt as to what he was planning to do.

Lucius stared, transfixed as Remus rode Black and he could tell Remus was enjoying it genuinely. His moans were deeper and louder, his legs kicked out desperately when he opened them wide. Black had his cock in him, but it was Remus who was controlling the rhythm.

And when Remus came, he stiffened and then relaxed as his body quivered prettily. Lucius mentally cursed himself for letting the situation slip out of his control.

Black began to moan and was coming obnoxiously, snapping Lucius out of his stupor. For once the idiot _was _useful.

Before Lucius managed to step out of the room, however, he heard a soft voice say, 'Keep your end of the bargain, _Lucius.' Fucking bastard…_

A single nod without turning to look back, and Lucius Malfoy was on his way.

And as Sirius crowed and laughed at how Lucius had came faster than a horny first year, Remus wondered idly how long it would take him to prepare Sirius for another go.

* * *

><p><strong>After fifty years, I finally finished it! Hope you liked it, sweetheart :3<strong>

**Remember when I asked for your favorite kinks? Stay tuned...it's coming next ;]  
><strong>

**R/R please!**


End file.
